


...избавь от меча душу мою

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: Collage, Drama, Gen, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Асторре думал о Чезаре задолго до личного знакомства.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Astorre Manfredi
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_G_T





	...избавь от меча душу мою

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Змеи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557107) by [WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021). 



> В названии и цитатах использованы латинские и русские цитаты из Псалмов 21:21, 21:22, 22:4.  
> Перевод латинских фраз: спаси меня от пасти льва и от рогов единорогов; не убоюсь я зла.  
> Полноразмер открывается при нажатии на картинку.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/74/2f/cMARjhjl_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Descent_from_the_Cross_\(van_der_Weyden\)), [2](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/390968811401080084/?amp_client_id=CLIENT_ID\(_\)&mweb_unauth_id=%7B%7Bdefault.session%7D%7D&_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.fr%2Famp%2Fpin%2F536702480577059409%2F), [3](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4_\(%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE\)), [4](https://gallerix.ru/album/Botticelli/pic/glrx-4654), [5](https://p4.tabor.ru/feed/2019-11-01/20176607/1977896_760x500.jpg), [6](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6a/bb/1c/6abb1c2b36b86bfd9dbb269acf168e74.jpg)


End file.
